Pedindo Desculpas
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Depois da guerra contra Gaia, Percy procura Nico para conversarem sobre o que ele havia lhe contado. Pós-Sangue do Olimpo. Percy/Nico.


**N.A.:** Pós-Sangue do Olimpo.

Fic escrita para o projeto Hybrido Quotes do Fórum Papéis Avulsos.

"_Agora eu sei que tenho um coração, porque ele está doendo"_

_L. Frank Baum_

**Pedindo Desculpas**

**Adriana Swan**

- Não vai ver a partida dos romanos?

Nico não precisou se virar para reconhecer a voz de Percy. O filho de Hades estava sentado na beira do lago, perto o suficiente para tocar na água calma e fria. Estava se sentindo feliz por ter um pouco de solidão, no meio da incrível agitação em que o Acampamento Meio-Sangue se encontrava.

- Acho que não. Reyna vai estar lá. – respondeu dando de ombros.

Percy se aproximou até ficar de pé a seu lado. Vestia uma calça jeans rasgada e uma camisa roxa do Acampamento Júpiter, possivelmente para simbolizar a amizade agora que os outros partiam.

- Achei que gostasse de Reyna – comentou, parecendo levemente surpreso.

- Não quero dizer adeus – Nico respondeu, seco.

Era a primeira vez que ficava perto de Percy desde que confessara, naquela madrugada, que já tivera uma queda por ele. Nico não estava nervoso como ficava antigamente na presença do rapaz, mas reconhecia que poderia ter adiado aquele momento a sós por uma semana ou um mês... quem sabe até por uns 20 anos. Ficar a sós com Percy Jackson no meio da floresta, longe de todos os outros, com certeza não contava na lista de coisas que Nico queria fazer naquele momento.

- Não é adeus, é só um até logo. – O garoto simplesmente ignorou a forma seca que Nico havia respondido. – Posso sentar aqui com você?

Di Angelo fez uma careta involuntária e se virou para o rapaz.

- _Sério?!_ – perguntou sarcástico. Aquilo definitivamente não estava na sua lista de coisas-legais-a-fazer-no-fim-da-guerra.

Percy não esperou por uma resposta e sentou a seu lado. O mais jovem voltou a olhar para o lago, sem saber muito bem como encará-lo. Era mais fácil estar ao lado Percy agora, já não doía, mas mesmo assim ele ficava sem graça. Não tinham o que conversar. Claro que ele não podia esperar confessar seus sentimentos ao moreno e ele não ia dar a mínima. É claro que ia se importar, ou pelo menos, querer tirar essa história a limpo. Pelo menos não parecia zangado ou horrorizado.

- Então... quando pretendia me contar? – Percy falou, um tom mais baixo do que falara antes, como se falassem de um segredo.

E _era_ um segredo.

- Nunca – respondeu de prontidão. Mais uma vez fora seco, mas não conseguia evitar. Já não doía, mas agora havia um certo vazio onde antes havia amor.

Percy ficou quieto por um tempo, e era muito estranho a Nico vê-lo quieto. Lembrava bem que mesmo em seus momentos mais apaixonado, sempre podia detestar o humor fácil do moreno, mas _nunca_ conseguia lidar com sua seriedade. Nos raros momentos em que Percy levava a vida mais a sério, era impossível para Di Angelo não amá-lo.

- Desculpa – Percy falou, baixinho.

O filho de Hades franziu o cenho sem entender. Virou-se para o moreno, mas o rapaz olhava o lago, provavelmente evitando encará-lo.

- Desculpas pelo quê? Não é culpa sua se eu fui... se eu sou... não é culpa sua o que eu sou – ele queria ter palavras adequadas, mas não tinha.

- Desculpa por tudo - respondeu com intensidade, a luz do lago refletindo em seus olhos verdes. – Pelas vezes que devo ter te magoado por isso, e por nunca ter notado. Não ter notado o que você sentia.

Nico não sabia o que dizer, nem sequer sabia o que pensar sobre aquelas palavras. Percy Jackson nunca deixaria de surpreendê-lo.

- Não tem que pedir desculpas por isso – comentou. – A culpa é minha, não sua. E quanto a me magoar, a culpa também não era sua...

- Eu te falava sobre a Annabeth – o outro o interrompeu, - e você me via com ela. Eu a beijava na sua frente...

- Você não tinha como saber!

- Tinha sim, - Percy resmungou, atirando uma pedrinha no lago, impaciente. – As pessoas comentavam, haviam tantos boatos...

- Que tipo de boatos? – Nico perguntou, franzindo o senhor.

- Você sabe. Boatos sobre você ser apaixonado por Annabeth. – Falou, taxativo.

O rapaz mais novo suspirou aliviado. Por um momento, achou que fossem boatos sobre o que ele era.

- É, eu sei. – Não podia acreditar que estava contando isso a Percy. – Eu meio que deixei que pensassem isso. Não queria que descobrissem a verdade sobre mim. Sobre o que sou.

- Até Annabeth acreditou – o garoto comentou com simplicidade e Nico se virou para ele horrorizado. Como assim ela sabia?! – Já havia conversado com Annabeth sobre você depois que voltamos do Tártaro. Ela achava que você era apaixonado por ela e por isso tinha passado a me desprezar tanto ao longo dos anos.

Nico olhava para seu ex-amor completamente incrédulo com o que ouvia. Percy e Annabeth _conversavam_ sobre ele, sobre a implicância dele, _sobre o que ele sentia_. Não dava para acreditar em algo assim.

- Eu... nem sei o que dizer – e nada que pudesse ter dito seria mais sincero que isso.

- Eu não acreditei nem por um momento – o rapaz falou, pela primeira vez na conversa, se virou para encarar o mais jovem. – Nem por um segundo. Mesmo que todos dissessem isso, eu sabia que não era verdade. Sabia que o que quer que você tivesse contra nós, seu problema era comigo. _Só_ comigo.

Nico di Angelo se viu preso em uma armadilha. Os olhos verdes de Percy pareciam uma imensidão na qual ele queria se perder, na qual ele_ gostava_ de se perder. As palavras simples, _a simplicidade em tudo que fazia_. Havia um toque de heroísmo no filho de Netuno que ele odiava amar tanto assim. A proximidade era perigosa, porque aquele rapaz parecia irradiar gravidade, como o oceano. Nico sempre queria se aproximar mais, tão perto quanto pudesse, afinal, além da gravidade do oceano, Percy também tinha _cheiro_ de maresia e Nico gostava de _senti-lo_.

"_O que estou fazendo?_", Di Angelo se questionou internamente, "_não posso voltar a amá-lo. De novo não._"

- Desde quando você... você sabe, sentia essas coisas?

O moreno não queria usar a palavra "amor" nem nada assim, talvez ainda estivesse tendo problema para processar essa possibilidade entre rapazes.

- Sempre – Nico respondeu, sentindo o estômago revirar um pouco. Sentia vergonha de ter que confessar até os detalhes. – Desde o dia que te conheci.

Percy mordeu o lábio, pensativo, e o mais novo não podia entender como ele conseguia ficar mais bonito fazendo isso. Os lábios dele pareciam tão mais convidativos!

- É muito tempo – parecia estar tentando lembrar á quanto tempo se conheciam.

- Na verdade, quatro anos. – Deu de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente, mas seu estômago revirava mais e mais. – Eu era jovem e impressionável. E você, bem, você era perfeito.

- Pelo amor dos deuses, eu não sou perfeito – o moreno reclamou, parecendo se ofender com essa idéia. – Por que todo mundo resolveu me acusar disso agora? Você parece até o Leo falando. Ele também disse que eu sou todo-perfeito. Só me faltava agora ele estar interessado em mim também, para completar meu dia.

Nico se encolheu, as palavras o ferindo muito mais do que deviam. Era óbvio que sua paixonite antiga incomodava o garoto mais velho. Talvez ele não devesse ter dito nada, pra quê fora falar? Achara mesmo que todas as pessoas seriam gentis com ele como Jason e Reyna foram? Achara que Percy fosse ficar feliz em ser o alvo de seus sentimentos errados?!

- Desculpa... – foi sua vez de pedir.

O rapaz fez uma careta de desagrado, provavelmente notando que o havia magoado. Jogou a ultima pedrinha no lago e se virou para Nico, mudando de posição para ficar de frente para ele, os olhos tão verdes quanto nos sonhos proibidos de Nico.

- Te magoei de novo e os deuses bem sabem que você não merece isso. Na verdade, eu devo tanto a você...

- Você não me deve nada - Nico falou rápido. Agora com Percy mais perto dele, o olhando _daquele_ modo, seu coração disparou como fazia antigamente.

- Devo. O Tártaro. Agora fica quieto e me deixa falar, – e Nico engoliu em seco, totalmente perdido nos olhos verdes. – Eu não _mereço_ que você sinta nada por mim. Eu fui um péssimo amigo. Eu não soube cuidar de Bianca, não soube cuidar de você. Não devia ter deixado você ir embora do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, não devia ter deixado você se isolar. Eu não me importei o suficiente. E como você me retribuiu por minha indiferença? Me defendeu. Falou bem de mim até no Mundo Inferior. Você... você teve _sentimentos_ por mim durante quatro anos e eu nunca _notei_. Se não fosse por você, por ter falado tudo que falou de mim a Bob, Annabeth e eu teríamos morrido no Tártaro. Você disse a Bob que eu me importava, mesmo sabendo que não. Eu devo minha vida a você, minha vida e de Annabeth, devo tudo que tenho. _Tudo_. E se você falou tão bem assim de mim para ele, eu devo isso ao fato de você _gostar_ de mim. Assim, desse jeito que você gosta.

"_Eu não gosto mais de você desse jeito_", Nico queria gritar, "_não mais, eu superei isso_". Mas não gritou. Na verdade, um nó se formava na garanta do menino e seus olhos arderam em lágrimas que ele não queria derramar. Por Hades, ele ainda o amava.

- Mas eu... você... – ele queria falar, mas a voz estava embargada e ele não conseguia. Sentia medo, assim Percy ia perceber o quanto ainda gostava dele. – Você já me agradeceu por isso, lá na Casa de Hades.

- Naquele dia você me disse que era perigoso não pensar nas pessoas – o moreno falou, se aproximando ainda mais, agora estando a vinte centímetros do rosto do menino. – Não vou cometer esse erro de novo. Não pensar.

- Percy...

- Qualquer coisa – repetiu, e seus olhos nunca foram tão intensos. – Absolutamente _qualquer coisa_ que você me pedir eu farei por você.

Nico o amava. Naquele momento, seus olhos estavam hipnotizados pelo verde-mar dos dele, aqueles lábios nunca antes tão convidativos. Não era justo que Percy o fizesse sofrer através da indiferença, mas parecia muito mais injusto que pudesse fazê-lo sofrer mais ainda por sua atenção. Porque a proposta do rapaz era tudo que ele queria ouvir.

- Nunca mais me diga isso, Percy – Nico falou, as palavras o machucando como uma ferida aberta. – Porque você sabe que o que eu quero, você não pode me oferecer.

O moreno engoliu em seco, mas não se afastou. Queria que ele se afastasse, mas ele não afastou. Queria voltar a não sentir nada, doía menos. Queria ser o Nico di Angelo que as pessoas _achavam_ que era, sem medos, sem sentimentos, sem coração. Queria que seu coração parasse de doer por Percy Jackson.

- Como pode saber que não? – Percy indagou e o menino riu, nervoso.

- Eu _sei_.

- O que você quer?

- Você.

Silêncio. Um silêncio incrivelmente ensurdecedor.

O filho de Poseidon não respondeu, não se moveu, na verdade, nem piscou. Continuou encarando Nico, como se não conseguisse absorver aquela palavra simples. O filho de Hades sorriu, um sorriso triste. Tudo que mais quisera nos últimos quatro anos resumido em uma única palavra e ele finalmente a dissera.

- Eu não... – o moreno começou, mas parou, sem querer completar a frase.

- Um beijo – Nico engoliu em seco, tomando coragem. Não tinha mais nada a perder. – Um beijo, para mim, já era o suficiente.

"_Eros deve estar orgulhoso de mim, agora_", pensou, enquanto encarava os olhos verdes, todo o seu mundo se resumindo á resposta de Percy naquele momento. O mundo parecia ter parado de girar, não havia sol, nem vento, nem nada. É como se o mundo tivesse acabado no dia anterior e agora só existissem eles dois e a possibilidade de um "não". Foi então que aconteceu.

Percy sorriu.

Deuses, como Nico o amava.

Devagar, bem devagar, o garoto aproximou o rosto do menino, sua respiração morna tocando a sua pele como um veneno inebriante. Cheirava a maresia. Fechou os olhos, incapaz de agüentar mais aquela tensão, seu coração batendo tão forte que o machucava. Quando seus lábios se tocaram, achou que fosse morrer. Ou pior, achou que pela primeira vez estava _realmente vivo_ e isso era assustador.

O contato entre os lábios não durou mais que alguns segundos até o moreno se afastar. O menino ainda manteve os olhos fechados por um tempo, enquanto tentava controlar o coração descompassado. Não acreditava que havia acontecido. Esperara quatro anos por algo que achara impossível e agora havia acontecido.

Abriu os olhos.

E encontrou os olhos verdes o observando, curiosos. Um sorriso denunciado no canto dos lábios. Percy não estava ofendido, nervoso, ou qualquer coisa assim; parecia mais _divertido_.

- Eu... – Nico achava que devia falar alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê. Agradecer, talvez? Não, isso parecia humilhante demais. – Bem, eu... eu nunca tinha feito isso antes.

O outro franziu o cenho.

- Sério? – perguntou, parecendo curioso.

- Como poderia? Eu nunca me aproximei de ninguém – respondeu com simplicidade. Se sentia incrivelmente mais leve agora que finalmente o beijo havia acontecido. – Além do mais, queria que fosse com você. Você sabe. O primeiro beijo.

Mais uma vez, fez-se silêncio por alguns instantes enquanto o garoto absorvia lentamente a informação. Nico sentia o rosto corado, mas não se importava. Havia conseguido muito mais do que podia esperar do filho do mar.

- Então acho que você merece mais do que um selinho.

Sem dar tempo para Nico entender suas palavras, Percy o beijou.

E dessa vez, foi um beijo _de verdade_.

Nico não soube como reagir ao sentir a pressão sobre seu lábios, ou quando sentiu a língua de Percy abrindo passagem para enlouquecê-lo. Porque eles só podiam ter enlouquecido. Os lábios de Percy eram salgados como ele sempre sonhara que fossem. Quentes, curiosos e revoltos como o mar. Sentiu a mão do moreno o envolvendo pela nuca, o trazendo mais para perto, aumentando a intensidade do beijo e lhe roubando o fôlego. Seu coração batia tão forte que o outro garoto provavelmente podia sentir, quando encostou seu corpo no de Nico. Tremendo e sem fôlego, Di Angelo encostou a mão no peito do rapaz mais velho, sem saber se para afastá-lo ou meramente _tocá-lo_. Percy não pareceu se importar com o toque.

Por Hades, se Percy não se importava, não seria Nico a ficar de frescuras.

Nico deixou sua mão percorrer o peito dele, queria senti-lo. Levou sua mão até o pescoço do garoto, o envolveu, o trouxe mais para si como se sua vida dependesse daquele beijo. O rapaz mais velho deixou-se envolver no abraço, no beijo. Deixou que Nico tirasse dele todo o proveito que quisesse ter. Não era muito, mas algum _prazer_ era tudo que poderia oferecer a Di Angelo parar acalmar sua dor.

O beijo devia ter durado alguns minutos, Nico não saberia dizer, pois para ele, fora toda uma eternidade. Quando Percy finalmente se afastou, Nico sentia o próprio corpo queimar num desejo que passara quatro anos se negando. Tinha as faces coradas, os lábios inchados e o coração inteiro. Nem lembrava mais como era isso.

Encarou o outro ainda ofegante, e foi incrivelmente _fácil_ o encarar. Sentia-se um pouco envergonhado, mas se sentia bem.

- Isso foi... você sabe... – expressou um sorriso tímido, enquanto procurava palavras, uma forma de mostrar ao moreno tudo que sentia. – ...gentil.

Percy sorriu, passando o polegar direito no próprio lábio, o sorriso mais malicioso que Nico já o vira dedicar a ele.

Em algum ponto distante, no centro do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, explodiram os primeiros fogos de artifício que o Chalé 9 havia preparado durante a noite. O moreno olhou para os fogos e voltou sua atenção para o filho de Hades.

- Os romanos estão partindo. É minha hora, tenho que me despedir deles. – Percy falou, tranqüilo, como se não fosse nada demais o fato de terem acabado de se agarrar. – Você devia ir também. Por Hazel e Frank.

- E por Reyna – Nico concordou se levantando, em seguida deu a mão para ajudar Percy a levantar. – Vamos. Preciso dizer até logo a meus amigos.

Juntos, voltaram para o Acampamento a tempo de se despedir dos romanos e fingir que nada havia acontecido entre os dois.


End file.
